


Blast from the past

by keinekatze132



Series: Doctor Who weekly prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keinekatze132/pseuds/keinekatze132
Summary: The 12th Doctor and Bill have to pretend to be civilians when they bump into the 11th Doctor and his companions.
Series: Doctor Who weekly prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546561
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Blast from the past

"So how do you like the movies yet?" Bill asked the Doctor. They were walking through Victoria Park where they had hidden the TARDIS on their way to the cinema. They were going to watch the last Harry Potter movie's premiere. It was the summer of 2011.

"I don't know. They are not very close to the books" he said.

Bill nodded. "In my memory they were better" she admitted.

The Doctor had read the Harry Potter books over the last weekend. He had been terrible bored lately. Bill suspected that he had only taken her to the Movies in order to have a reason to time travel. As long as he was paying she didn't complain.

The Doctor pulled a watch out of his pocket. "The movie starts in about two hours" he said. “We arrived early”.

Bill pointed towards a bench. "Let's enjoy the sun a little" she suggested.

It was a nice afternoon to spend in a park. The Doctor told her stories about some real witch trials he had prevented, but Bill was sure he was exaggerating on some parts. He was describing how he had dressed up as a warlock in order to be pursued himself when suddenly a woman behind them called "Doctor".

The Doctor's expression changed from surprise to panic, but the tall woman with flaming red hair walked right past them and hugged a young man wearing a bow tie. Another man had followed her, who was now patting the other man on the back. It looked like a reunion of old friends. Bill turned to the Doctor, smiling about the confusion, but his expression hadn't changed.

"This is bad" he said.

"Someone you know?" Bill asked.

The Doctor nodded. "You could say so".

He looked at the man in the bow tie anxious. The man now took a device out of the woman's pocket. 

"What is this thing?" he asked.

"An IPod" she said, looking amused.

The man frowned. "How ancient" he said. "Let me give it a little update".

He pulled something out of his pocket that Bill recognized as a sonic screwdriver.

"No way" Bill whispered. "Is this you?" The man looked like he was 20 to 50 years younger than the Doctor, but Bill always had a hard time guessing his age. 

"Pshhht!" the Doctor said. "He can't know we are here!"

"Why not?" Bill asked.

"I don't remember meeting myself here" he explained. "You wouldn't want to create a time paradox".

Bill found it hard to argue with that. She leaned back and watched the Doctor's younger version excitedly talk to his friends. They looked like they were really close.

"Who are these people?" she asked quietly.

"The Ponds" the Doctor said. "They were... are... amazing". He looked sad.

"What happened?" Bill asked.

"Time" the Doctor said. He didn't seem like he wanted to elaborate.

Bill felt a little bad bringing it up. Trying to change the topic she asked "So what's up with the bow tie?"

The Doctor's face lit up. "It's cool, isn't it?" he asked. "I should start wearing those again".

"I will physically prevent you from doing so" Bill promised.

The younger Doctor and his friends were about to walk away when suddenly her Doctor put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Don't move" he warned.

Bill was about to argue, but something in his eyes made her stop. Then she felt it. Something was breathing down her neck. The Doctor was reaching into his pocket where Bill knew he was carrying his sonic when his younger version seemed to also notice something was wrong. He spun around and looked right at Bill.

"Don't move" he said overly dramatic. Bill could have laughed if she hadn't been so scared.

"Don't freak out, but there is an alien squirrel sitting right behind your neck" he said and with a nod to the Doctor he added: "You might want to step back, old man".

"Old man, how pretentious" the older Doctor mumbled, but he got up and stepped to the side, which left Bill even more worried. She would have preferred if the Doctor she knew was rescuing her.

The young Doctor pointed his screwdriver at her and she could hear its humming sound.

"Doctor, I don't think this is working" the red haired woman said frowning. She stepped in front of the other man as if to protect him. Bill looked at her Doctor in panic. He inspected his younger version annoyed.

"If only we knew where this thing came from" he said in his professor’s voice. Bill knew that voice. He used it every time she had a hard time understanding a seemingly simple question in a test.

The younger Doctor's face lit up. "I know where it came from!" he said proudly. "It's only half organic, from... Oh!" He looked embarrassed. "Half organic. That means I need a different frequency" he said.

He fumbled around with his sonic and the noise changed slightly. Bill could hear a squeak and something fell from the bench behind her. She looked at her Doctor who nodded at her. Finally daring to move again she turned around.

A small animal, only faintly reminding her of a squirrel laid on the ground. Its tail was moving hypnotically. Bill shuddered and moved away. The younger doctor looked pleased with himself as he picked the thing up.

"Better get this back where it came from" he said. He turned towards Bill. "Would you like to come along?" he asked.

Bill looked at her Doctor. "Don't you dare" he mouthed. For a brief moment Bill was tried to accept.

Then she said "Sorry, I have a movie premiere to catch"

The younger Doctor shrugged. "Your loss" he said. "Amy, Rory come on. You won't believe the beautiful beaches at that place".

The young man that was addressed as Rory gave her an apologetic smile as he and the woman followed the doctor. A few moments later Bill could hear the Tardis engines starting. The older Doctor looked exhausted.

"I really was a hand full, huh?" he asked.

Bill grinned. "I think you haven't changed a bit" she said.

The Doctor looked at her in surprise. "I don't hear that often" he admitted.

Bill took his arm. "Come on old man. We have a movie to watch" she said.

"Oh you have no idea who you are calling old" the Doctor said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! English isn’t my first language so please feel free to tell me if there are embarrassing mistakes left.


End file.
